


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #016 - Pet Play

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [16]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Ai, Exhibitionism, M/M, Master/Pet, Submissive Ren, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Dom Ai takes his submissive leopard to a BDSM club to find a sub to fuck.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Mikaze Ai
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Kudos: 9





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #016 - Pet Play

**Author's Note:**

> i could thrive solely on ai ordering ren around

Ai curled his gloved fingers in the lavender leather strap that was attached to the silver chain hooked onto a lavender collar around his pet leopard’s neck. His heels clicked against the floor as they walked out of the elevator and into the wide, spacious room where other doms had brought their submissive pets for tonight’s theme. Ren had nearly tripped over himself showing Ai the flyer that’d showed up in his inbox last week and even if Ai wanted to, he couldn’t turn down his excited sub.

They’d visited this BDSM club twice before and Ren had the time of his life getting to fuck the other subs with Ai watching him. Ai wasn’t too sure if he’d be into all this, but something about seeing his well trained sub go to town on a cute sub was invigorating. He’d reward Ren with his own cock afterwards and the sheer delight on his face as Ai gave him exactly what he craved was priceless. 

There was an event last week that they missed where one of the most popular doms was allowing the others to play with his sub, but Ai wasn’t too interested. His interests lie in letting Ren have his fun under his watch and fucking his slutty kitten in front of the other doms who definitely wanted their chance too. That wouldn’t be happening anytime soon, however.

Ai could feel eyes on them both as he strolled through the room towards one of the empty couches in the back. He’d worn a similar outfit to the previous times he’d been here, that being a slim corset with orange laces, high waisted black leather shorts with fishnets underneath and topped off with thigh high boots. Ren was wearing significantly less as he donned a pair of rounded leopard ears on his head with a matching tail plug snug in his ass that was barely covered by the cut off denim shorts he wore. 

The rest of his lanky, tall body was on full display for everyone to see and drool over and Ren absolutely  _ loved  _ the attention. The only downside to the required mask rule is that they couldn’t see his handsome face in full, but that didn’t seem to detract from much. Ren could command attention on and off the stage no matter what he was wearing or doing, yet the only one he took orders from was holding his leash.

Ai settled down on the couch, crossing one leg over the other as Ren sat on his knees beside his dom and rested his head on his thigh. Ai ran his fingers through Ren’s soft hair as he surveyed the room for a prospective sub for Ren to play with. He never wanted his sub to fuck the same person twice, always seeking out fresh meat to try out. 

Ai continued petting his obedient leopard as his gaze stopped on a couple who were looking his way, as if wondering if they should come over or not. They both had dark hair with red masks that covered the upper half of their faces, the dom was a few inches shorter than the sub who had a pair of cute dog, floppy dog ears on his head. His fluffy tail was also peeking out from behind him and Ai raised his free hand in a come hither gesture as he was looking straight at the dom.

Ren’s head perked up as he saw them stroll over and Ai’s sure if his tail was real, it would’ve been flicking side to side in excitement. Ai tugged on Ren’s leash as a silent command to make him stand and he gave a quiet once over to the couple. The sub had a nice, slim build similar to Ren’s with his long limbs and a toned stomach that Ai was a bit tempted to touch. 

“Your puppy is so cute,” Ai said as Ren nodded in eager agreement as his eyes were trained on the sub, “would you mind if they played together?”

“I’d like that,” the dom answered and Ai patted the seat beside him as he let go of Ren’s lead. He almost expected his kitten to tackle the man to the ground, but instead he took the slow, predatory approach as he circled the other sub, sizing him with only his sharp eyes. Ai uncrossed his legs as he could feel himself getting aroused from the anticipation already and there were others in the room who were tuned into the show.

“Have you two ever done this before?” Ai lowered his voice as Ren had finally decided to get it going with a short, experimental kiss to the lips, “I don’t think I’ve seen you here.”

“It’s our first time,” the other man responded.

“Ah...” Ai nodded as the other sub was quick to chase Ren’s lips to capture them on his own once more, “you can stop whenever you want, just say whenever either of you are uncomfortable.”

“Oh... thank you,” the dom replied, “I was a little nervous to come here in the first place, but it seems really... nice? I mean for what kind of club it is...”

“I think everyone’s nervous when first stepping in,” Ai said as now the both of their subs were engaged in an ever increasingly intense makeout session, “but it’s easy to let everything go when you’re surrounded by people kinkier than you.”

“You don’t say?” the dom let out a small laugh as he relaxed a bit against the back of the couch, “I feel like I’ve seen more shit just in ten minutes here than all my time on pornhub.”

“It’s certainly different in person,” Ai said as he slipped his hands down to unbutton his shorts, Ren was growing more touchy with his playmate as his hands roamed on his chest and lower back. The puppy was trying his best to be assertive, but Ren was all too experienced at maintaining his control and keeping someone right where he wanted them. It was how their sex life started out really, but Ai kept pushing back piece by piece and Ren had fully submitted to him, it was a nice accomplishment. 

Ai could see the dom beside him mirror his movements from the corner of his eye as he reached into his own pants and pulled his cock out to stroke. Ai intended to cum on his sub at the end of this display, so he’d just be edging himself in the meantime. Of course Ren’s goal was to make that as difficult as possible as he groped the sub ass while holding onto his leash and shoved his tongue down his throat. 

The puppy withered underneath his commanding touch and soon Ren brought them both down to the floor. Other doms had gathered around to watch with some having their subs service them with their mouth, hands, or even their ass in a couple cases. Ai enjoyed the attention that radiated around Ren, he wanted people to see and lust after his perfect kitten.

Ren had the puppy on his back as his lips trailed down his neck and collarbone onto his hard, pierced nipples to give them a harsh suck. Ai briefly peered over at the dom to see he was completely entranced in the two before him, his hand freely fisting his dick. He’d read numerous forum posts about first time doms freaking out or sub who took on  _ way  _ more than they could handle and Ai was relieved that he didn’t have those issues with Ren. 

He’s not sure if he’d ever be fine with another dom having their way with his sub, but Ren would likely never push for it. He loved taking subs apart underneath his sensual touch and talented mouth. He’d surged forward to press his lips back against the other sub’s mouth and drew his hand low to palm at his cock that was still covered by his underwear. 

Ai let out a small sigh as he was slowly running his closed fingers up and down his shaft, he loved seeing Ren work someone over. The other sub had his hands fisted in Ren’s hair and spread his legs more for him like the horny puppy he was. Ai definitely wanted to see him get fucked, especially in front of everyone else who was waiting on Ren to take it even further.

Ren backed away from the kiss with a cheeky smile and got a cute whine out of him. He then kissed down his neck, chest, torso, and teased around his waistline where his hard cock was restrained by his underwear. Ai squeezed at the base of his cock to keep himself from busting right then, Ren seriously knew how to drag this out.

“Stop,” the dom suddenly spoke up as Ren was on the verge of tugging those briefs down, “I don’t... want this to go that far.”

“Seriously?” his sub nearly whined.

“I’m sorry, I thought I could but...”

“Return,” Ai said and it only took a few seconds for Ren to be back at his place by his heels, “there are private rooms down that hallway if you need.”

The dom just nodded as he stood up and soon the couple had cleared out of the room. A small part of Ai had expected this,but it was alright as he could still give their audience what they wanted. He grabbed a towel on the nearly side table and laid it out on the couch, then directed his sub to lay back on it. 

“You did well, Ren,” Ai whispered into his ear as he was pulling the tail plug out, “too well, it seems.”

“I hope they’ll be alright...” Ren whispered back as Ai had taken a packet of lube and condom out of his pocket. They rarely used them at home, but they were a hard requirement here for safety reasons. Ren’s hole was still slick from Ai fingering him before they came here, but he squeezed out some more onto his fingers and slipped them inside of his kitten.

“If they’re still here after this, we can check on them,” Ai laid a soft kiss on his cheek as his fingers scissored him open. Ren faintly smiled back at him before letting out a slutty moan. They hadn’t lost anyone as far as Ai could see and Ren was acting like the perfect submissive leopard for them all, but mostly for his dom.

Ai spent a few minutes just stretching him out and only retracted his fingers to put on the condom. He then hooked Ren’s leg over his shoulder and had the sub turn onto his side to give everyone a wonderful view of his hole getting penetrated by his dom. Ai was soon pistoning his hips hard and fast into him while his sub’s hips were rocking back on him.

Ai reached down to grab at the leash and wrapped it twice around his fist as he kept pounding into that tight heat. Ren always looked so beautiful on display like this, Ai almost wished he could take a picture but alas, cell phones were left at the front desk and he disabled his recording software in here. He’d have to get Ren in this get up while they were at home, maybe with more lace next time...

“Senpai... I’m close...” Ren’s hand was close to touching his neglected length, but he made no move to grasp it. Ai gave a few more rough thrusts, hitting Ren’s prostate spot on with practiced accuracy and got his sub to toss his head back as he screamed in pleasure. God damn, his fiance knew just how to put on a show whether they were performing a concert or in an underground BDSM club. 

Next spring couldn’t come any sooner...

Ren, the well trained and obedient sub he was, came solely on Ai’s cock and made a mess on his stomach that managed to reach his chin. Ai pulled out and took off the condom as he added to the mess there. 

There were a few hoots and hollers from their crowd that Ai had almost forgotten was there and he leaned forward to give his sub a sweet kiss. Oh he loved him so much...

~

**Author's Note:**

> the [wedding rings](https://twitter.com/bro_store/status/1316937086621093892?s=20) they'll exchange, wow!!! 
> 
> one more couple will be visiting this club. i wonder who.
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
